The present invention relates to a scroll compressor in which a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll are meshed with each other, a back chamber filled with oil (refrigerating machine oil) and a gas refrigerant is provided on an end plate back surface of one of the aforementioned scrolls, and the one scroll is pressed against the other scroll by the pressure of the back chamber.
A scroll compressor has a structure in which a compressing mechanism unit constituted of a fixed scroll, an orbiting scroll and the like, and a drive unit which drives the compressing mechanism unit are included, the aforementioned compressing mechanism unit and drive unit are housed in a hermetic chamber, a back pressure chamber filled with oil and a gas refrigerant is provided on a back surface of one of the aforementioned scrolls, the back pressure chamber is at an intermediate pressure between a discharge pressure and an intake pressure of the compressor, and the aforementioned one scroll is pressed against the other scroll. Further, there is also a scroll compressor of the structure in which the aforementioned back pressure chamber is configured by a space at the intake pressure or the intermediate pressure and a space at the discharge pressure, and the aforementioned one scroll is pressed against the other scroll with the total sum of the intake or intermediate pressure and the discharge pressure. In the latter, in order to separate the space at the intake or intermediate pressure and the space at the aforementioned discharge pressure, a seal member is provided. In the scroll compressor, the aforementioned seal member restrains the refrigerant and refrigerating machine oil from moving to the space at the intake or intermediate pressure from the space at the discharge pressure, and the aforementioned seal member is adjusted so that the moving amount becomes a suitable value for enhancing efficiency and securing reliability of the compressor.
As the prior art of this kind, there is the one described in JP-A-09-112458.